Fan Fictions
by Tprinces
Summary: Sometimes, supporting your favorite couple can be hazardous, or so it is when Beastboy posts some interesting stories about a certian empath. Ohhhhh.... he's gonna get it...


I've been thinking; I haven't been giving BB and Rea their spotlight like I should. I've mainly been doing RobxStar stories, and have left my other favorite couple in the dust! So, here's the empath and the shape-shifter!

**Disclaimer: **No Titans, sorry…

**Fan Fictions**

Robin and Cyborg pushed their controllers with as much might as they could, trying to get in first place. They hacked and slammed their fingers down as the cars on the big plasma screen raced neck and neck. They were so busy that they didn't notice a seriously angry empath coming their way.

"Robin," she said. Robin merely swatted at air. "Robin." Her teeth grinded together.

"Yeah, one minute, Raven," he said, half-conscious to her presence. Her hands formed into fists. She stepped in front of him and jerked him forward by the hem of his shirt.

"Uhh… I'll be right back, Cyborg," he said nervously as Raven pulled him into the hall. "Ok, Rea, what's wrong."

She shoved a bunch of papers under his nose. "_This_ is what the matter is."

The papers were printed from a website. Robin looked at the URL.

"These are from a Fanfiction site," he said, confused.

"_Read it_."

He read a few of the lines and his eyes went very wide.

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "Theses are – _descriptive._"

Raven glared at him.

"Raven, look, I understand why you'd be mad, but if people want to write about you and Beastboy, they can."

"Beastboy wrote them."

"Do you have any proof?"

She pointed to the author's name. It read "**sexygreenbeenboy**". It was Beastboy, alright.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to ban him from the Titan's computer – _forever_."

"I can't really do that. I mean… he hasn't really broken any rules, so…"

Raven fumed and Robin laughed, nervously.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'll talk to him myself." And with that, she snatched the papers and stormed down the hall.

"Well," said Robin, "it was nice knowing him!" And he scampered back to Cyborg.

------

"Let me see…" said Beastboy as he hacked away at a computer. " 'Groaned'? Naw… 'moaned'! '_She moaned with delight…_' oh! I'm good!"

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

"_Beastboy!_" He heard Raven rage from the other side of his door.

"Uh-oh…" he said timidly.

He slowly made his way over to his door. He opened it just a bit and poked out one eye to greet an infuriated Raven.

"Uh… he-hey, Raven," he began.

With her telekinetic powers, Raven opened the door fully, causing BB to stumble back into the wall. She put the stories into his view.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Th-the meaning of what?" he answered, lamely.

"The stories," she said, through gnashed teeth.

"Ohhhhhhh… those – uh – s-stories. What – um – what about them?"

"Why did you write them?"

"Uhhhh… I was inspired?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

" (gulp) Uhhhh…."

"All right. I'm going to say this once – and only once – _stop writing stories about me!_"

"But, I'm working on –"

Her eyes became aglow.

"Heh heh… yes, ma'm."

_------_

_I don't understand why he would write those things…_ said Logic, quizzically.

_Who cares?_ said Happy. _There sweet!_

_No,_ said Rage, _They're perverted and embarrassing._

_But he said she was beautiful!_ Happy replied.

_Well,_ said Timid_, at least he's paying attention to us…_

_Yeah, with his hormones,_ retorted Rage.

_Maybe he likes her,_ said Brave, _but he's too scared to show it._

_No,_ Rage said again, _this is one of his cruel and idiotic pranks. He's such a moron._

_Maybe he was bored,_ said Boredom. _(Yawn!)_

_You think everyone's bored,_ stated Logic.

_Your point?_

_Knock, knock._ "Uh… Raven?"

Raven opened her eyes from meditating. She was a bit calmer now, though still considerably mad.

She walked to the door and opened it. Beastboy stood there with a sheepish smile on his face.

"What?" she said.

"Um, Raven?" he started. "I'm – I'm sorry. It was stupid to write those stories. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. I took them all off and won't do it again."

She blinked. Yup; that was a genuine apology.

"It's – ok, Beastboy. I accept your apology. But – why did you write them in the first place?"

"Oh! Well…" he now looked very uncomfortable. "I kind of um… well you see… I kinda, um… uh…"

She smiled; you didn't have to be a psychic to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I like you, too, Beastboy."

"R-really?"

She nodded "Mm-hm"

"So… you think I'm a sexy green beast?"

She looked at him. "Don't push it."

YEA! Another for the BBxRea fans! REVIEW!

T.


End file.
